At the "Sturgeon" Base
Summary The episode begins with Juldarami and Commander Jogjebi summoning the entrance to the Sturgeon Base using the console hidden inside Jogjebi's necklace. Juldrarami watches in horror as a massive facility rises from the sea before piloting the helicopter towards the landing pad. Inside they are greeted by a troop of white mice and a white weasel steps forth and graciously greets Jogjebi. He is introduced as Dr. Huinjogjebi as Juldarami is introduced as Jogjebi's new personal Aide after the presumed death of Geumsaegi in the previous episode. Dr. Huinjogjebi leads them out of the landing pad so they can rest, remarking he was very concerned that Jogjebi had been killed by Geomeunjogjebi. Jogjebi explains that's why he has come here. Dr Huinjogjebi is the only weasel he can trust. Thanking him, Dr. Huinjogjebi shows them the facility factory where Sturgeonss are produced and Juldarami takes a mental note of the location. Jogjebi asks how the "special mission" is progressing which piques Juldarami's attention. Dr. Huinjogjebi invites him into his office to discuss it but will not allow Juldrarami to enter. Juldarami becomes indignant, asking if he can guarantee Jogjebi's safety without him. Dr. Huinjogjebi is flustered, explaining that's the rule when Jogjebi steps in and assures the Dr that Juldarami can be trusted. Entering the office, Dr. Huinjogjebi explains that they have produced enough Sturgeons to make up an entire army that is ready to strike Flower Hill and that these Sturgeon's are stronger than than the usual production line. He shows them a video of the sturgeon's in action and the amount of destruction they are capable of as Juldarami chilled to his core. Dr Huinjogjebi attempts to show where the Sturgeons will land on a simulated map, only for the demonstration to be stopped by Jogjebi who is more than happy with what he has seen, confident he can take care of flower Hill and Mangko with these Sturgeons. Agreeing, Dr Huinjogjebi assigns control of the Sturgeons to Jogjebi. Juldarami, unable to look at them, watches the fish in the ocean and decides that he will destroy this base and every Sturgeon within it. Jogjebi orders Dr Huinjogjebi to take a break for the rest of the day, but orders Juldarami not to let a single person enter the office. Meanwhile, Jogjebi's pilot from the previous episode is dragged before Geomeunjogjebi and pleads for his life, reasoning he has told them everything he knows about the Sturgeon base. Geomeunjogjebi thinks that if he can reach Dr Huinjogjebi and the control system, he can control the Sturgeons from his current position. He calls forth Mulmangcho, who also pleads for his life. Geomeunjogjebi approaches him with a box, and Mulmangcho, believing it to hold a pistol, thinks he will be made to shoot himself again. As he is handed the box, he once again, calls out for the others to take revenge on flower Hill for him. Realising Mulmangcho thought he was being prompted to commit suicide, Geomeunjogjebi bursts into laughter, revealing the box to contain his glasses and jewellery. He goes on to say that if he carries out his new mission successfully, he can keep the box of jewels. He is to accompany the Pilot to the Sturgeon Base and bring Dr. Huinjogjebi back. As Jogjebi has been compromised by Flower Hill Scouts, he cannot be trusted with them. For his mission, Mulmangcho is granted use of the "Octopus Submarine" Back in the Sturgeon Base, Juldarami looks down upon the factory and imagines the outcome should they be allowed to be deployed in Flower Hill, the massacre that would take place. He is determined he must destroy the facility even at the cost of his life. To do so, he must gain access to the control panel. He spots a small patrol of mice and approaches them, and violently usurps control of the guards. Dr Huinjogjebi is quickly alerted to Juldarami's actions and scolds Jogjebi for having an Aide that thinks he can do whatever he wants. Jogjebi brushes him off. Under the guise of looking for a means of which an enemy could enter the base, Juldarami looks for an escape route, but can't seem to find one. When one of the mice brags about their impenetrable base, he accidentally slips that there is a secret escape in Dr Huinjogjebi's office. The mouse tries to avert the subject by inviting Juldarami to play billiards, but Juldarami suggests a different game. The mouse suggests he try and hunt sharks with Dr Huinjogjebi. Juldarami decides this would be best, meets with the Doctor, marvelling over his pet shark, and wishing he could try and tame one. Dr Huinjogjebi asks if he would like to venture out and go hunting, remarking that he himself tamed the shark. Dr Huinjogjebi asks for permission to float the base and allow the soldiers to have a break. Jogjebi seems to dislike the idea, but agrees. As the facility is brought to the surface, the mice relax in the sun as Jogjebi rests on a deckchair. Dr Huinjogjebi and Juldarami get into scuba gear and prepare to compete with a few other mice in order to tame sharks. As soon as he is underwater, Juldarami decides to make way for the escape hole that would take him to Dr. Huinjogjebi's office, but has trouble getting out of the way of the competing mice. However, the mice stumble the Octupus Submarine and a tentacle quickly reaches out and plucks them out of the ocean and delivers them inside the Submarine in chains where Mulmangcho interrogates them. He deduces that Juldarami is trying to head into Dr Huinjogjebi's office and orders a mouse to take Pilot and intercept and kill Juldarami whilst Mulmangcho takes care of Dr Huinjogjebi himself. Juldarami reaches the access point to Dr Huinjogjebi's office, but upon opening it , he is immediately attacked by Huinjogjebi's pet shark. He is able to fire his grappling pistol into the sharks mouth and tether it to a rock, and then shoot it dead whilst incapacitated, leaving him free to enter the office. Jogjebi calls Dr Huinjogjebi via communicator and asks how the hunt is coming along. However, Dr Huinjogjebi claims he cannot find Juldarami and is going to resurface. As Juldarami enters the office and looks around for the control point for the facility, Jogjebi considers the Doctor's words and recalls his various warnings over Juldarami being a potential spy from Flower Hill and decides he can truly trust nobody. He finally asks Dr Huinjogjebi to accompany him to the office. As they make their way towards the office, Mulmangcho's mice enter the facility through the secret entry point and meet Juldarami who is still unable to find the control point. A massive fist-fight occurs and Juldarami grabs the Pilot and demands to know if he is working as their guide, to which he confesses. A gunshot from the office rings out, bringing Jogjebi and Dr Huinjogjebi to burst in, armed to find Juldrami holding Pilot at gunpoint, with Mulmangcho's men dazed on the floor. Jogjebi demands an explanation, and Juldarami explains whilst searching for a large fish to hunt, he witnessed the mice break in and followed them. He also states they where sent by Geomeunjogjebi. Furious, Dr Huinjogjebi attacks Pilot, calling him a traitor, and demands to know who else has infiltrated the facility. The Pilot confesses Mulmangcho is somewhere inside. Furious, Dr Huinjogjebi turns to Jogjebi and suggests they promptly destroy Geomeunjogjebi. Jogjebi smiles and replies he has his own plans for Geomeunjogjebi. Outside, Mulmangcho and his companion watch as a patrol submarine searches the surrounding waters and enters through the secret entry point. Jogjebi congratulates Juldarami for his efforts and even Dr Huinjogjebi seems to be cured of his suspicions. The facility is pulled back beneath the waves and all men ordered to arrest any intruders and be on combat alert. Mulmangcho, aboard the facility curses that his men where discovered, and his frightened companion suggests they escape before it is too late. Mulmangcho refuses and insists they must complete the mission at any cost. Alone, Juldarami ponders over his options and tearfully wishes Geumsaegi was with him. He recalls their last conversation before Juldarami left to find the necklace in the events of "Searching for the Jewel Necklace". He refuses to allow Geumsaegi's blood to be in vain, and decides that in order to get to the control point, he must use Dr Huinjogjebi. Juldarami approaches the Doctor and asks to be taken to the control point to guard it, reasoning that any intruders would be heading for it. Dr Huinjogjebi hesitates and Juldarami reaches for his pistol in case he should have to use it to persuade him, but Huinjogjebi agrees to lead Juldarami to the control point. Mulmangcho and his men have arrived outside the office just in time to see Dr Huinjogjebi leading Juldarami and decide to follow. Juldarami is surprised when Dr Huinjogjebi leads him to the recreation room, but is assured this is where the control point is hidden. Inside, the room is empty, but Juldarami insists on seeing the exact location of the control point. Using a key hidden inside his walking cane, Dr Huinjogjebi accesses the point hidden within the billiards table. Still unsatisfied, Juldarami asks him to pull up the data. At this, the Doctor refuses without Jogjebi's permission, and Juldarami finally pulls out his pistol. Dr Huinjogjebi nervously remarks that this is a poor joke, but Juldarami does not back down, insisting Huinjogjebi access the data quickly. However, before the data can be viewed, Mulmangcho and his men burst in and overpower Juldarami and Dr Huinjogjebi with ease. Locking the door behind them, Mulmangcho announces the secrets of the base should belong to Geomeunjogjebi and that he isn't the enemy. Nevertheless, he forces Dr Huinjogjebi to remove the control system. The defeated Doctor complies but stops, announcing he remove the control system without killing them all. Mulmangcho orders him to stop lying, but the Doctor proves it by showing the clearance page. Only Jogjebi has clearance to access the data, and that Huinjogjebi's own clearance had recently been revoked. He explains if someone without clearance attempts to take the system, toxic gasses will spill into the room and kill everyone present. Having heard all that he needs to hear, Juldarami springs into action, overpowering his captors and using the heavy billiard balls to knock out the surrounding mice. However, he is suddenly shot in the arm by Dr Huinjogjebi. He furiously leaps over and attacks the old weasel, finally rendering him unconcious. Woozy from the shock of being hit with the bullet, he pulls on one of the oxygen tanks left by the mice, and heads towards the console to remove the control system. Mulmangcho, waking up from his unconsciousness, sees what he is about to do and quickly equips an air tank of his own. As Juldarami releases the control system, the room fills with poison gas and an alarm alerts the entire facility. Jogjebi quickly orders his men to the recreation room. Mulmangcho quickly intercepts Juldarami and kicks the console out of his hands and after a brief scuffle, he pulls forth a knife, and Juldarami arms himself with a metal club. Mulmangcho reasons that this way, they will both die, why not try and find another way? Juldarami scoffs, that Mulmangcho fights to preserves his life, whilst Juldarami has devoted his. Realising he will get nowhere with words, Mulmangcho lunges forward to attack and another scuffle ensues where it seems the two are evenly matched. However, Juldarami manages to strike Mulmangcho's head with the club, and with his last ounce of strength before collapsing, tosses his knife, and striking Juldarami's thigh. Exhausted, Juldarami collapses to as Jogjebi's men begin to break down the door. Lifting his head, Juldarami remembers Geumsaegi's final warning, that the Sturgeon's will destroy flower Hill if they do not stop them. With conviction, he forces his battered body to struggle towards the control unit. However, the gas appears to be able to effect him through his open wounds and his vision swims and blurs before him as he tries to access the unit. But he persists and is able to divert the Sturgeon's attack plans away from Flower Hill and smashes the control unit. Happy with his work, he turns and opens fire into the Facility console, destroying it to ensure the data cannot be recovered. Imagining that the children of Flower Hill can grow up safe and happy, he finally relaxes. Mulmangcho however reaches for a discarded gun and takes aim, prepared to kill Juldarami and be rid of him once and for all. Characters Heroes *Juldarami *Geumsaegi Villains *Mulmangcho *Commander Jogjebi *Dr. Huinjogjebi *Geomeunjogjebi Production notes Songs *I Take This Way Myself Transcript Gallery At the "Sturgeon" Base/gallery Trivia Category:Series 1 Episodes